


So, what happens next?

by Onigiri_Cutie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onigiri_Cutie/pseuds/Onigiri_Cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfic where the reveal happens in the first chapter, and the rest of it is the pair trying to deal with their new blossoming relationship. This is the product of my need for a more in depth story of their relationship post-reveal. Enjoy!</p>
<p>Blue tangled with green, like silk ribbons they looped together in a never ending circle, both people coming together producing the most infallible and undeniable relationship in Paris and consequently the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A messy love square

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone reading this on the day it was published, Merry Christmas!

Marinette sighed. Her brows furrowed deeper down her face as she fiddled with the pencil in her lean fingers. Designs, designs, designs. She was blocked, both mentally and physically. She was tired, she was frustrated and she was blank.

Her hand jittered as she became impatient with her lack of progress. She set the pencil down on the table in an attempt to quell her agitation and with inaudible mutterings, she got up and out of her swivel chair and grabbed her pink purse off her bed with a timid snap.

She decided she was going out; fresh air and clear thoughts what was she needed to remedy her dismal mood. Slinging her trusty old purse over her shoulder, she opened up the clasp to allow Tikki to enter. Her red kwami zipped up into the purse without a seconds hesitation, a worried expression donning her face. As soon as she had entered, she stuck her face out of the purse, little hands tucked over the edges as she spoke, gentleness and worry for Marinette laced in her voice.

"Are you ok Marinette? I know the number of akumas recently have increased, but you should really be getting some rest."

Marinette smiled softly at her little friend, her mood winding down slowly as she spoke, touched as always by Tikki's kindness.

"It's okay Tikki. I just need some outside time. You know I haven't been getting much sleep recently."

The kwami knew all too well. Akumas were popping up every day all over the city for the past two weeks. That alone was stretching Marinette a bit thin but coupled with exams and the fact that two attacks happened only yesterday, it was no surprise Marinette was exhausted.

All this was also excluding Chat Noir's nightly visits which had been occurring over the last month. It had started after Chat had accidentally stumbled over the table on Marinette's balcony, alone and drunk one night. Seeking the comfort of another he had subconsciously arrived at Marinette's abode. At first she had driven him off with a stern goodbye and a quick pep talk to boost him up and hopefully out of her home. But he came back a week later, flowers in hand and his signature grin on his face. Since then he had frequented Marinette's balcony near daily, his visits becoming more appreciated by the day. Recently however, feelings had been bubbling in Marinette that had set her on edge, and many nights were spent as she restlessly battled her inner turmoil.

She was confused, lost, and halfway closer to death as she lost yet more time to sleep.

Tikki looked down, forlorn at her friends stroke of unluckiness in her life recently. She started wondering where ladybugs luckiness had run off to.

Seeing this Marinette managed a small smile towards her red kwami, a finger reaching out to stroke her.

"It's okay Tikki, I'm sure a stroll in the park will surely lift my spirits."

With that said, Marinette made her way out her room, sparing a quick glance at her photos of Adrien hung up around her desk. She sighed internally, not wanting to stress Tikki out further; what had happened to her simple double life?

\---

The sun scattered shadows across the pavement as it's light fell through the leaves. Marinette strolled ahead, looking down and smiling mildly at the birds song that rolled around her surroundings and nourished her heart. The familiar hum of noise, unavoidable in the capital, played in the background as friendly chatter delighted the air. With each step, her senses dulled gradually as tire tore through her slowly.

Tikki looked up at Marinette, apprehensive for her human friend. Marinette could only continue walking onwards. Her thoughts though, were not so obedient however.

The memory of Chat's laughter as they chattered through the night drowned her, the glow of his eyes against the inky night sky, piercing her memory. Quick touches, fleeting on her skin, that passed like silk and left her gasping softly into her flirtatious giggles at his own remarks. The sparkle of her cheeks as she turned florid as he neared, mirth brewing inside of him at her reaction. And she remembered a kiss, fast and chaste, yet oh so tender against her lips. That was only last night but it had only increased her insomnia. Still, she wouldn't, no, couldn't regret it. It was the perfect stroke to the fire that was already starting up in her.

Her mind faltered as her legs gave out. Stumbling forward, she managed to regain her balance with Ladybug like elegance, and drifted over to a bench to rest her body and thoughts. She looked up to the sun through the trees, eyes squinting as they soaked up the golden balm. The hue reminded her of Chat's hair, as bright as... Adrien's.

She swallowed back the guilt that bitterly resided in her mouth. Adrien Agreste; her long time crush and boy of her dreams. Or so she thought. His existence in her heart had been pushed back to about half as Chat Noir wormed his way in, and wedged himself there for the time being. Her bottom lip pouted in frustration as she rubbed gently at her temple. Adrien, Adrien, Adrien. Sweet, kind, soft spoken and very handsome; he had been her ideal boy for so long. She smiled as she remembered a moment he had spoken up against Chloe for the first time. She still couldn't let go of him, despite everything she and Chat had been through, she still struggled with the thought of ever saying goodbye to him.

Screams striking up in the distance stopped her mulling over her situation. Awakened by the need of Ladybug, she quickly ran over to a tree and transformed underneath it's shelter. Soon, she was taking quick strides over to where the screams were spilling from.

\---

Adrien sighed. Looking out of his lonely room, his green eyes a dark shade as he retraced the encounters he had taken over the last week. Akumas, so many Akumas. They had terrorised Paris each day for two weeks and were unrelenting and particularly vicious.

The radio played a gentle tune in the background of his musings. Rubbing at his eyes, he slowly got up and began pacing his room, stress seeping out of him with each gesture. Plagg could only keep watch by his side, unsure of what to say to him.

Not only did school and the akumas keep him awake each night, but his near daily visits with Marinette kept his mind on a rocketing high, and left him unable to catch any remaining winks of sleep. Her soft skin, feather like and pale, shining luminescent like pearls under the moonlight. Her blue eyes haunted his memory, shimmering under the glow of her bedroom lights, carrying a sassiness and strength he couldn't dream of tasting when he was Adrien. Taste, taste... The thought lingered. Strawberry and cream, her lips, she did, her whole being was strawberry and cream and he just couldn't get enough of her. He was drunk off of her, and he couldn't burn the image out of his mind. He was laced with Marinette, who was as brave... As brave as his Lady.

He came to a sudden halt in his room, his feet tingling with the static he had built up as he sulked around. His Lady, ladybug... Who was she to him now? He gave up on his little trek and let himself fall back onto his bed, arms stretched out wide, eyes closed, mind trying to search for an answer.

Ladybug's silhouette as she stood tall against Paris' setting sun flooded his mind. Brave, striking Ladybug. How could he ever give her up? He brought his hands up to his face, scrunched up in frustration. He had never been so conflicted in his life.

He was broken out of his self inflicted stupor with the news of yet another Akuma attack blaring out the radio in dips of panicked static. He shot up and out his bed, Plagg zipping up from behind ready to transform.

\---

Ladybug reached the sight of the Akuma attack, yoyo strung out as she spun up to the roof of a building. She spotted a large humanoid object yelling at civilians across the street, large pans for hands and knives for fingers as it dragged them along the road and snapped the concrete into two, crumbling pieces spewing out the edges. It's laughter erupted from it's form in large howling swoops, evil cackling a thrum in its large, heaving gulps. She stood up straight, readying her form and balancing her equilibrium. This was going to be one tough battle.

"You don't like my food! Well too bad, it's not like I put my blood, sweat and tears into it!"

Ladybug, took a step back, ready to launch herself at the Akuma. She spared a moment to scan her surroundings in search of Chat Noir and when she noticed his lean forming bounding across the Parisian skyline, she shared a small smile with him. He greeted her with his infamous grin, green eyes wide with apprehension and excitement, and together they leaped out and attacked the Akuma.

Ladybug first fired her yoyo at the Akuma's left arm, wrapping it round and pulling herself upwards to deliver a kick to it's chest. She was quickly pushed away, the Akuma's fingers dangerously close to slicing her in two. Chat struck at the Akuma with his baton, extending it to make a grab for it's head, and he too was soon swatted away, body flexed as he dodged the knives. When they were both on the ground again, the Akuma gargled a belching sort of noise before throwing its knives at them. They flew to the ground, striking the concrete and lodging themselves upright from the force. The pair flipped past the onslaught of deadly obstacles, bodies dancing against surfaces of silver dashing past them. By the time the Akuma had bored of his attack, the street was littered with metal trees, bare of any branches and sharpened to a point. Both Ladybug and Chat escaped unscathed, but only just. They were breathless and their bodies were sore from them both pushing their limits. Despite both receiving increased power from their miraculous', they were both extremely tired. Wanting to end the fight quick, ladybug called out to Chat.

"Over here, we'll attack from one side."

Chat nodded, too winded to make a flirtatious comment or cat pun. He rode his extending baton upwards, then leaped over the Akuma before it had a chance to swing at him. He landed semi elegantly at Ladybug's side and crouched down with her as she squatted behind an upturned bench. Eyes thinned with determination, she pointed to the Akuma's head as it made its way towards them, chortling with menace.

"Come out Ladybug and Chat Noir. I wonder how tasty you two would be all brewed up, your miraculous' as seasoning."

"Now!"

Chat wasted not another moment as he whipped out his baton and lengthened it to pierce the Akuma's side. Ladybug then promptly swung her yoyo out at the Akuma's head and rode it upwards. When she reached the Akuma's head which was currently struggling with the cat it had found prancing around down below, she pulled back on her yoyo, stretching the Akuma's red head backwards. Beady blue eyes strained, as it yelled and swung its body about frantically trying to shake off the incessant bug that had crawled up its head.

"Now chat."

Her yell was met with his own, "Cataclysm!"

Bringing his loaded hand against a nearby tree, he directed it at its base and let it topple towards the Akuma. The giant thing had nowhere to go as Ladybug continued harassing it, and it was pushed against a building, pinned down on all sides by the extending branches of the tree. Still, one arm was free, and he used it to make a slice towards Ladybug. She promptly avoided it, letting go of the Akuma and using her yoyo to attach herself to a neighbouring building, swinging across to it's safety.

Chat stood infront of the Akuma ready to take another jab at it, but before he could set off again, Ladybug was back at his side and had pulled him back from his venture with a tug at his arm.

The Akuma growled low in its throat as ladybug opened up lucky charm. She received some rope, and looking around quickly, she formulated a plan. In these seconds the Akuma had given up on lifting the tree off of it, and had started aiming at the pair. Suddenly it released another barrage of knives at the superhero pair, which they quickly dodged, aiming for the side of the street.

When they had reached a sheltered spot, Ladybug quickly briefed Chat once again of her plan,"You go grab the Akuma's apron whilst I try to sedate his free hand." Chat needed no more explanation and dashed off, Ladybug just behind him.

In a flash, Ladybug bounced up against the tree, using her yoyo to latch herself onto the Akuma's arm. Bringing herself towards it, she slung the rope out against his fingers, narrowly avoiding a final flying knife. Swinging around with her yoyo, she tied up the remaining hand, leaving Chat free to leap up and rip off the apron.

It only took a moment for them to release the storm stained butterfly, to be soon snapped up by Ladybug. After she had released it she used her miraculous healing, letting its white, gushing power stream across the city in sparkling power. Once everything was righted, the pair performed their traditional fist bump, noticeably more slumped in their demeanour.

Chat looked at his Lady, his own eyes half open, too tired to be embarrassed by the complications of his love affairs.

She looked up at him to before stating, "You're so tired, there wasn't even any cat puns of flirty comments from you today."

Chat grinned at that, a little bit of energy infused into him by his Lady's friendly comment.

"Well I noticed a lack of extravagant flips from you today too. Looks like the Akuma attacks have gotten the best of both of us."

If only it was just the Akuma attacks, they both thought at the same time.

They both weakly smiled at the other, too tired to make any other movement of their body. It was only when they registered the increasing berserk nature of their miraculous' beeping did they make a move. And make a move they did as their faces stretched in horror at the lack of time they had. In fact they were both so panic-stricken, that they didn't realise they were racing off in the same direction.

Making a dive into an abandoned building at the end of the street with her yoyo, she lost her power as Tikki lost the power to hold out any longer. She had only just tucked herself in through an empty window, de-transforming as her feet made contact with the ground. Unknown to her, at that very moment Chat was jumping between the two buildings, but Plagg had lost his power as he was in the middle of his jump between the buildings. He promptly fell, his transformation just ending as fell past the window where Ladybug was returning to Marinette.

Time, she could swear on her life, had slowed down as she watched Chat fall past her window, mask dissolving to reveal Adrien's very own green eyes, blonde hair flowing with the wind that picked up with his fall.

Chat, despite falling, could swear on his life that time had slowed down as he flew past the window, open to reveal his lady's bright red suit disappear to reveal the dark haired girl he had been visiting nightly. Her own eyes locked onto his, unchanging in beauty as she returned back to Marinette.

Marinette was frozen as she heard a thud from outside, and a disgruntled moan crawl up past her ears. She couldn't believe it. Chat Noir and Adrien! They were the same person. In disbelief she scrambled over to the window, leaving any sensibility behind as she less than elegantly hung her half her body over the side. She was only on the bottom floor, so as she looked over the edge of her window, she found a rather battered Adrien below her, rubbing at his head and wincing in pain.

The air left her lungs as she swung his name out her lips, "Adrien!"

"Marinette."


	2. The best kind of surprise

Marinette's eyes were perfectly circular in shape as she soaked up every inch of Adrien. Jittery from a newfound energy and excitement, she left the window sill with haste, taking a few steps back to then dash towards it, jumping through it with one leg in front and one leg behind, arms spread behind her like wings.

Her bottom lip was puckered with determination, Adrien could see, as she flew past him whilst he was still sore on the floor. Her hair whipped backwards, flowing like water as the light shone in radiance behind her. She was a shadow in the light, a silhouette of both Ladybug and Marinette. She was almost angelic for a small fraction of time. A very small fraction of time indeed, as she face planted the wall of the neighbouring building painfully, peeling off it unceremoniously to plummet down towards Adrien's lap.

She groaned low in her throat as she shook off the pain, her sight distanced and blurred, arms looped around his shoulders. Then, with sudden clarity, she jumped back as she realised her position, cheeks alight with the same passion she had jumped through the window with. It was also debatable whether the lack of sleep had left her giddy, and two steps closer to insane, thus explaining her actions. Either way, Adrien found himself returning her display of colour.

"Erm, h-hel-hello A-Adrien. Err, I'm," She paused to take a quick breath, eyes trained towards the ground.

"I'm Ladybug. I hope you're not disappointed. I wanted to tell you, I did but I've been so torn lately, and, uggh, I'm just a mess right now."

Adrien couldn't stand to see Marinette so deflated and mellow. He sat up further, and attempted at reconciling her worries. She needed to know; she needed to know the full extent of his feelings.

"I'm not disappointed. I'm delighted. This is brilliant, no perfect. I'm just worried you're not happy with me. I'm just some boy in your class. Nothing special, nothing new."

Marinette lifted her face, brows pulled up in fear. No, he shouldn't, no, couldn't believe that. He's Adrien Agreste. Nice old Adrien, and he was Chat, her partner in fighting. He was the flirty, dorky, cheesy, punny, romantic idiot she had fallen for. There was no way she could've been upset. If anything, this whole situation was equally their fault.

"No Adrien, you're fine as is. Believe me, I couldn't be happier about who you are."

His smile parted clouds, and she, the sunshine, was the product. In that moment they shared a secret, placed their ultimate faith in each other and in comfortable silence, appreciated each others company. That was until Marinette panicked quickly bellowed, "Oh, the kiss! Look, I know you prefer Ladybug, but I'm really just plain old Marinette and I'm sorry."

Adrien finally picked himself up from the ground, hand on his stomach as he tried to contain his own laughter. He had failed slightly and seeped light chuckles, but he looked at her kindly and neared her with extending arms.

"You are not plain. It seems so obvious now. The brave Marinette, of course Ladybug could be nobody else but you. I can't believe I hadn't realised by now. Don't worry Marinette, you are perfect like this."

His tone was soaked with affection, and he lifted his fingers gently to her face, apprehension in his eyes, afraid from being rejected. Marinette noticed this and immediately rectified his troubles by leaning in to his touch. Upon contact, both of them blew their blushes further across their faces. They stood amongst the light and dark of the alley, savouring the moment and the feelings that rushed through them in consequence.

"I can't believe it. But you're here. I fell in love with you twice and now I'm here."

Marinette's voice was heavy with joy and relief, eyes sparkling as they were lost in vivid green.

"You fell in love with me twice?"

Marinette receded from his hold, and he instantly regretted asking the question. He was going to take it back before Marinette made a grab for his hands and pulled him closer. Although her voice was quiet, it held so much power and strength behind it as she solidly looked him in the eye and said, "I fell in love with you as Adrien and I fell in love you as Chat Noir. I love both of you and all of you."

She looked so sweet then. Strawberries and cream Adrien remembered, and then suddenly he wanted to engulf her and never let her go. Strawberry cheeks, creamy skin and blueberry eyes. He hovered closer quickly, deftly grabbing her chin until her face was an inch apart. He was sure he was going cross eyed as his eyes never left hers and almost without a sound he asked, "May I kiss you?"

Marinette answered by closing the gap herself.

Their lips met for a firework kiss. She giggled as her stomach exploded with butterflies and centipedes and some sort of octopus galore, his minty tasting mouth blowing her up like a balloon and letting her float on air. He couldn't get enough of her berry lips, so soft, so sweet, so sinful. He was enthralled, all the feelings built up in him over the last two years rearing up in his stomach with a ferocity he had never before witnessed.

Her hands slipped up past his neck and settled deep in the plumage of his honey hair. His hands had woven around her waist, as he leaned her gently against the wall, one knee between her legs as their mouths parted in alignment.

A breath was taken, and he smiled, no grinned at her, bursting to tell her the same.

"I love you so much Marinette. I too have fell in love with you twice,"

He was paused by a hungry nip to his lips, the action grinding up his heart into yet an even faster beat.

"I fell in love with Ladybug and I fell in love with Marinette. I love you fully."

At the last line her smile broke out into light laughter, and she jumped and pecked him on the cheek before slipping her hands into his and pulling him out of the alley and onto the street.

"Come on," She replied to his bewildered face,"We've got a lot of catching up to do."

She didn't know where this new found confidence had come from, or whether everything would turn out fine, but she held onto the tingle in her bones, and she looked forward towards the future with anticipation, with the love of her life in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending seems as if I'm ending the fanfic and it's short and crappy and ugh, I've got exams soon so this is the product of my stress. I'll try updating as often as possible, but the chapters will probably be short. However I'll make sure to make my writing as good as it can be. Also, the next chapter is going to be them talking about that love square they were stuck with, in much more depth than this chapter.
> 
> Anyways, have a good day and a Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a year, so please excuse the writing >.


End file.
